A Day of Mikes Life
by iwillneverbefound
Summary: one shots about mike with plenty of whump but nothing gory. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Going to make one shots about Mike because he's just adorable. Some whump but nothing to gory. For my first one someone decides to break into Graceland and poor Mike is home alone. They are going to consider the no Guns downstairs rule after this. Hope you guys like it :D**

It was late afternoon and everyone was out on their cases. I had absolutely nothing to do. I glanced at the chore wheel and saw it was my turn. Great, but at least it's something to keep me occupied. I grabbed my iPod and turned the music on loud enough that I couldn't hear the clang of the dishes or the water running. I secretly like Fall Out Boys song called "Alone Together", it's catchy so I started swaying my hips to the beat. In a manly way of course. As washed the dishes I felt like I was being watched and turned but saw nothing. I felt like going to get my gun but since last time it's clear there is no guns allowed downstairs so I let the feeling go and continued washing. I started scrubbing a pan that had burnt food stuck in it and it just wouldn't come off. I was so concentrated that I didn't even feel the hand that pushed my head making me bend over and hit the edge of the sink and collapse to the floor in shock, immediately I felt nauseated and had a pounding headache. I reached to touch my forehead and saw I already had blood on my hand and was running freely going in my eyes like in they were tears. I look up and see at least three men in mask, two ransacking the living room and one staying with me pointing a gun at me, oh man they are taking Johnny's PlayStation, he's going to be mad.

"Don't move and don't try anything or you will be sorry!" said one of the guys, I'm going to name him guy in mask one.

I stay still because it's already hard enough to just concentrate on what they are doing.

"Yo hurry up! Five other people live here! I don't want them coming back while we are still here!" said guy in mask number one talking to guy in mask number two.

Oh how I wish they got here now. I wonder how Charlie would handle guys coming in to steal. Now that I think about it, I've never seen her in action…oh no that guy is making his way to the stairs! I have to stop him! They are going to see the case files we have up there and our weapons! Oh man it's going to be my fault. The rookie FBI agent who was first of his class who couldn't defend their home. I got up and tried to take the weapon away from him like I did with Eddie but with my sluggish movements I failed terribly causing guy in mask one to easily punch me in the stomach knocking the hair out of me. I fell to my knees trying desperately to breath.

"Looks like we got a fighter this time guys!" said guy in mask one

huh so they have done this before….

"It's been a long time since anyone has fought back, let's have some fun with him" said guy in mask three.

Well what do you know he talks. He must be the leader of this little group because next thing I know they are making their way towards were I am on the floor. The guy in mask two comes and with his foot turns me so that I'm in my back, sits on top of me and grabs the front of my shirt. I think I have lost some pretty decent amount of blood from my head wound because I start to feel like I'm going to pass out and the next thing I know I feel a sharp pain on my face. I try to register what happened and I think he slapped me…..He slapped me! What the hell. Why slap?! And then the next thing I see is his fist coming to my face and at that moment I prefer the slaps instead of the punches.

I lost count of how many times he punched me but one thing for sure was that he probably broke my nose because I felt blood dripping to my mouth and my face started to hurt to the point where I couldn't feel anything anymore

"Enough!" yelled the…is it the guy in mask one or three? I don't even know who said it. I was trying so hard to stay awake but was so close to passing out. He dropped and got off of me, I feel blood accumulating in my mouth so I turn to my side and spit it out. Or at least try to. It mostly looked like I was throwing up blood. I probably was.

All I heard was "My turn. Keep an eye out. I don't want his buddies to come while we are having our fun here."

I groan and try to get up, but before I can even try I get kicked in the face and fly backwards once again hitting my head hard, if I didn't have a concussion before, I sure have one now. I have never felt weak in my entire life like I do now. They must have had a bad week and are blowing off steam on my unfortunate ass.

He starts kicking me like there's no tomorrow. I try to curl myself to protect my ribs and hold on, not giving them the pleasure of hearing me scream or beg of them to stop but with all the kicks I was taking in and feeling some of my ribs crack, couldn't help me give a cry of shock and start yelling in pain. I felt the darkness closing in and I was welcoming it to take me out of this hellish moment. I was just about to succumb when I feel the kicks stop.

I must have passed out because next thing I know all I hear is my name being called out and slightly feeling someone press something on my forehead while stroking my hair. I pry my eyes open just enough to see Charlie looking down at me with Paige next to her. In the back ground I hear Briggs shouting on the phone who knows what to who knows who.

"Hey" I weakly say.

"Hey to you too Mikey, an ambulance is on its way. Stay still okay." Says Charlie. I'm in so much pain that I have no intention of even trying to move. Just talking hurts me.

I try to look up and see they all have looks of sadness and guilt.

A tear fall down from Charlie's face and I weakly try to raise my hand to wipe it away but just end up reaching half way smearing her face with my blood.

"M'sorry" I say and I just stare at her and see Paige already crying her eyes out. "Not dying you know." I try to laugh at my own joke but just end up coughing and this time vomiting blood from my mouth. Charlie quickly moves to clean my mouth and starts saying reassurances like 'I'm going to be okay' and 'everything is going to be fine', she just kept repeating herself and I almost didn't catch the "Were so sorry Mikey"

I look at her and all I try to speak but nothing came out only a small grunt.

"We would have been here earlier but we all just had long days, so we decided to go for drinks. If we would have called you this wouldn't have happen to you or if we all just had come home…..I'm sorry mike. Please forgive us." Everyone surround me their faces where covert in guilt but honestly I didn't blame they at all.

I muster all the strength I have to say "tis okay, I don't blame you guys."

I tried to make the littlest movement, which was just a horrible mistake in my part, and it made me cry out in pain and instinctually try to curl myself but everyone reached out to keep me still.

"Mike I'm going to lift your shirt up for just a sec okay? I need to see." All I can do is weakly nod at Briggs. As he lifts my shirt I hear all of them gasp, some even cuss. Was it that bad?

"Damn Mike, just hang on okay. The ambulance is on its way." Paul tells me.

"M'kay….tired." I feel myself drifting off.

"No Mikey stay awake okay buddy. Just until the paramedics arrive. Please."

'I'm trying guys, I'm trying' I say in my mind because I just can't bring myself to talk anymore….my sight is becoming more and more blurry and soon I see darkness in the corner of my eyes and at that brief moment I no longer feel any pain. 'I'm sorry guys, please forgive me' was my last though.

I felt like I was floating, and it felt nice, it was almost peaceful except I kept hearing an annoying beeping noise and it was pulling me away from my floating feeling.

"Guys I think he's waking up'" I hear someone say. I remember everything that had happened and start feeling excruciating pain all over my body, I also feel something down my throat and man is it uncomfortable. The beeping intensifies and I can hear people call my name, telling me to calm down. I finally open my eyes and see the blue tube I have stuffed in my throat I begin to panic again but Paul grabs my shoulder and tells me "Sshh its okay the doctor is coming to take it off. He will be here any minute okay, so just relax. Don't fight it."

I nod and look around to see that Charlie is here along with Paige and Johnny.

"Jakes getting us coffee" says Charlie who must have known I was looking for the other missing member.

I shut my eyes as I feel another wave of pain hitting me hard, I didn't even notice I was crying until Charlie wiped a tear from my face.

By then the doctor had come in followed by a nurse. "Hello Michael, my name is Dr. Caffrey. I see you started to fight the ventilator, how about we remove it since you don't need it anymore.

I nod. 'Thank god. This thing is way too uncomfortable'

"Okay Michael, I need you to cough while I pull it out okay. Ready? Ok cough now."

I cough twice until that horrible thing is out. I relax a bit but the pain was still unbearable, I don't know what hurt the most, my face or my chest. So I close my eyes once again ridding out the pain.

"I see the morphine is wearing off, nurse set up the morphine drip. Now Michael, you have pretty big cut on your forehead so we stitched it up and bruises on your face along with a broken nose, you had some broken ribs but one pierced your lung. That's why we had you on the ventilator. It's all better now so you should heal nicely, of course it's going to take time but eventually you will be as good as new. Now since I know you are a FBI agent I know you wont abuse of the morphine so I will leave it so whenever you are in pain just press the button, the nurse is going to give it to you when she sets it up. I'll come around in a few to check up on you. Let him rest okay, you guys also look like you can use some rest." He said as he walked out.

I tried to speak but my mouth felt so dry I started coughing. Paige comes over and gently puts a cup in my mouth and I gladly accept the ice chips. They felt wonderful I drank it all. The nurse then hands me the control to the morphine then takes her leave, but I wait before I push it to talk to everyone.

"How long was I out?" I'm afraid to ask but I have to know.

"Two days Mike. You really scared us." Charlie says while stroking my hair back.

"What happen with the guys?"

Paul and Johnny step up

"Well it's actually kind of funny, we noticed a certain item was missing and Johnny here for some reason, had put a GPS tracker on that certain item being on his PlayStation. So Jakes, Johnny and I go to see where it was and the guys didn't even bother to sell it. We found them playing on it when we kicked down their door. They try to say someone sold it to them but we found evidence that prove it was they who broke into Graceland."

"Yea and trust me when I say they got what they deserve. No one messes with our family." Says Johnny.

"Damn right." Everyone turns around to see Jakes coming in with coffees.

"I guess we can change the no guns downstairs rule now right." I laugh.

"Yea I guess we can." says Paul

I give them a thank you nod and smile at everyone. This was my family; we take care of each other. I am truly grateful to be part of this family. I press the button knowing they will be here when I wake up.

My eyes start to slowly close, I try to fight it for a bit but Charlie whispers to me to close my eyes and rest, that when I wake up they will be here, waiting for me. Just….how…I….

**Hope** **you guys like it. Please review! I would really appreciate any type criticisms good or bad haha! Oh and feel free to leave any kinds of prompts you guys wish to see poor mike pass thru. I will gladly try to write them. So please review and give me ideas and again I hope you guys like this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooo sorry I took this long. Thank you all who are following this story and for all those wonderful reviews. You guys made me smile every time I read them. I got to be honest, I kind of felt intimidated by you guys. I didn't want to let you guys down with the second story so I worked real hard on this one. I really hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review please. **

**-Mike thought his day off was going to be relaxing but turns out to be his worst day.**

The night before I had decided to spend all my day doing absolutely nothing. I had just closed a case that took me two moths so I thought why not give myself a day off. I turn off my alarm that was set at six a.m. and flopped on my bed snuggling in comfortably. I woke up around ten thirty-five, got up and went downstairs to see if there was anyone left. I walked all around the house saying '_Hello_' and never got a response back. So I went back upstairs and went into the shower.

I was feeling like today was going to be such a good day I randomly start singing;

"_I am what you want me to be, and I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me. _

_Come closer..._

_Come closer..._

_I am more than memory, I am what might be, I am mystery. You know me, So show me._

_When I appear it's Not so clear if I'm a simple spirit Or I'm flesh and blood..._

_But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive, And I feed on the fear That's behind your eyes. And I need you to need me it's no surprise_

_I'm alive…_

_So alive..._

_I'm alive. _

_I am flame and I am fire, I am destruction, Decay and desire. I'll hurt you... I'll heal you... I'm your wish, your dream come true, and I am your darkest Nightmare too. I've shown you...I own you. And though you made me, you can't change me, I'm the perfect stranger who knows you too well."_

I think it's called "I'm Alive." Not sure who sings it but it's a catchy song. I finish showering and when I turn off the water and get out I hear running footsteps. I stand there in shock hoping it wasn't who I think it was. I get dressed quickly and make my way down again. Unfortunately Paul, Johnny and Charlie are in the kitchen muttering to each other. I clear my throat and they stop talking and look up to me. I can see it in their faces, well mostly Johnny's, that there trying not to laugh. I immediately confirm they heard me sing in the shower like a teenage girl.

I can feel the heat radiating to my face, '_great I must look like a tomato right now_.'

"So mike, how alive are you feeling?" Once Johnny says that, everyone laughs.

"No stop it guys." Charlie says between laughs. "Mike you have a good voice. Why didn't you say you can sing?"

"Yea mike you got talent." Says Paul

"I don't know. I don't usually have an audience when I sing." I simply state

"Well incase this whole undercover FBI agent thing doesn't work out you can at least try being a singer then." Says Paul.

"Yea you can audition for Les Miserables musical play." Snickers Johnny.

"Yea hilarious guys." I say as I walk out, '_well there goes my good day feeling_.'

"Mike, Where you going?" I hear Charlie call out.

"Out." I wave them off not looking back as I walk towards the door.

I wasn't exactly planning on going out but I didn't want to be in the house and hear all their teasing. So I started walking down the beach and it was such a beautiful day, it even brought back my 'good day feeling.'

I ended up walking to an electronic store to see if there were any good movies I could buy. I saw one that caught my attention 'Star Trek Into Darkness.' I started reading the movie description when I hear this loud bang followed by screams. I immediately duck down because anyone can recognize a gun shot. I stay there deciding whether to try and stop it or let it be.

I maneuver around the store carefully trying to spot the gun man and notice there is at least a group of six people. '_Great, Briggs is going to kill me if I come out of this alive_.' I say to myself as I come to a decision to try to stop this robbery.

They manage to gather everyone in one big circle. I, being a FBI agent, sneak around carefully. Two are guarding the group of scared customer's guns pointing at them. Other two are ransacking the cashiers, and I'm guessing the other two are walking around the store looking for people they might have missed like me. I'm going to have to tread lightly. The good thing is that this store is huge.

I hide behind the isle as one of the guns man comes around but stops at the iPods section on the store and breaks the lock. He's so entertained he doesn't notice me as I sneak up behind him and quickly but quietly take him out by choking him just enough to render him unconscious. I take his weapon which is a riffle SIG556 and a pistol SIG P227. I disarm the riffle. That one can cause more harm and I just take the pistol.

I find cords and drag the gunman to the back where the employees lounge is and tie him up. I decide to gag him too. I don't want his buddies to start shooting just yet when they notice him missing.

I take out my phone and call Paul.

I hear it ring three times before he finally decides to answer.

"Hey man what's up? He says.

"Paul we have a problem." I whisper at him

"What problem? And why are you whispering?" He says back

I tell him where I am and everything that had happen except the part where I already took out one of the guys.

"Ok here's what you are going to do, absolutely nothing okay. Comply with what they are asking, and don't be the hero. You got it."

I groan and stay quiet.

"Mike what did you do!" I hear Paul scream into the phone.

I ended up telling him everything else like how I had already took one of them out, tied him up, and that I was armed already.

"DAMN IT MIKE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I wince slightly as he yelled true the phone. I honestly wasn't expecting this outcome but oh well what's done is done.

"What do I do now? They are going to notice sooner or later that one of them is missing." I say.

I can hear them talking, probably discussing what I can do now.

"Ok, try to take them down without blowing your cover. We will be there as soon as we can. Keep your phone on silent but be checking it. And Mike, take care, try not to get shot or get anyone else shot too." Said Paul.

"Yea got it, see you guys soon." I said as I hung up and carefully walk out of the lounge. I look back and think to myself, '_this was supposed to be my day off to relax.'_

I was making my way up when I hear the blast of the alarm. Someone must have gotten to the button because I hear the screams of people has one of the gunman grabs an employee and head-butts him with the gun. He falls to the floor unconscious with blood pouring down his face. Mothers cover the eyes of their children and whisper to them what probably are reassurances.

And to make matters worse I hear the police sirens outside. This went from a simple robbery to a hostage situation.

I hid when I saw them all come together. I was worried because now they were going to notice once of them missing.

"Where's Frank?" one of them said

"I think he bolted when he heard the sirens!" said another.

"That bastard! He's going to pay for that. Jerry, tie them all up and gag them. I don't want to hear them right now. We got bigger things to worry about."

"Yes boss right away." Said Jerry as he grabbed some zip ties.

They are all spreading out, each one of them cover a point in the store. That way the police won't sneak up on them, leaving the hostages in the middle. Since they are now five, there's only so much they can cover.

I checked my phone to see I had a text message from Paul saying they spoke to the police and that they were going to hang back for now.

I take this as an opportunity to take them all out at once. I see my second victim, Jerry.

He's busy tying up everyone so I once again make my way quietly behind him. The Hostages see me but I raise my finger to my lips to tell them to not make a noise but Jerry notices and at that moment he turns with his gun raised. I lunge at his gun with one hand and with my other hand I punch him in the neck so he won't yell out. He lets go of the gun to grab his throat and at that opportunity I knock him unconscious with his gun. He drops down on the floor with the rest of the hostages.

"I'm going to get you guys out of here. Just wait a bit while I make sure it's clear. I will signal you guys to run towards the door got it." I whispered to them as I untied the men and they helped untie the rest. After everyone is untied I text Paul telling him the hostages were going to make a run for it with my help and to have an ambulance ready for the employee who got hit. He answered back with an _'Ok be careful.' _

I put my phone away and made my way to where the man near the door was. The hostages are still slightly visible. Again I walk quietly behind him. I put my hand on his mouth so he won't scream and my other hand on his neck but this one fights back elbowing in my ribs with such force I think some might have broken but I couldn't let that pain stop me. People were depending on me. I have to give them the signal. I was losing against this guy and I didn't want to shoot him. I yelled at them to go quickly, when I was tackled to the floor landing on my back, we started to wrestler and punch each other. While they were running toward the door I managed to punch the other man hard enough in the face knocking him unconscious, I immediately felt the throbbing pain in my fist and in my ribs. I can only imagine how his face is going to feel.

I got up from the floor hurrying people thru the door when I hear a loud bang following a horrible pain in my shoulder. I dropped down to my knees in shock putting my hand where I felt the pain. I look at it and see blood. I groan in pain as I stagger up ready to shoot back at whoever shot me.

"Drop your weapon or else this kid gets it!" says the Boss.

I keep my gun up but looking at the frighten kid crying, I lower my gun down to the floor and raise one of my hands while I keep my other on my bleeding shoulder. I don't think it's a serious wound but it still hurt like hell.

"Let the kid go! You still have me as a hostage. Just let him go. Please." I say to him with short breaths while I ride out the pain.

"Let the kid go Joey." Said the Boss as he approached closer to me.

He bent down and picked up the gun I dropped. It was so fast I didn't see it coming. I only felt the pain radiating from my head as I once again fell down to the floor. I cry out in pain because not only was my shoulder killing me, now I had a massive headache. Darkness clouded my vision, and to make matters worse he still kicked me in my ribs and if they weren't broken then, I'm pretty sure some are now.

I must have passed out for because, I slightly open my eyes, vision blurred, to find myself tied up on a metal beam arms raised above my head. My shoulder burned in pain from the position I was in. I tried to focus on my breathing to calm the nausea that hit me when I distantly hear the Boss calling out;

"Bring me the others."

They brought the men I managed to knock out. Three out of six all armed, yea, I'd say I did okay. There were no casualties and they were all still unconscious.

The Boss walked forward, took out his gun and shot his three men mercilessly in the head.

"NOO STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THOSE ARE YOUR MEN!" I yelled at him.

He came over and punched me with such force my lip and nose started to bleed. My face stung with pain but all I did was spit out blood and just stare at him.

"Didn't I tell you idiots to gag him!" He yelled at his men who scurried over and quickly put a rag in my mouth and tied it behind my head.

"They were incompetent idiots who so easily got taken down by a simple man. This was their test to prove themselves to me. I did them a favor." He simply stated.

A tinged of worry crossed my mind. This guy meant business and he wasn't afraid to kill_. 'Oh what have gotten myself into._' All I could do was glare at him and try to show him no fear.

The Phone rang making me slightly jump and look away towards the phone under the counter. He went over to pick it up. Listening on how he was declaring to kill anyone who tried to come inside, how he still has a hostage and isn't afraid to kill me like he did his men. Then he declared how he wanted a car parked on the front of the store with fifty thousand dollars inside in an hour and destroyed the phone.

I tried not to slouch to keep pressure off both my ribs and my injured shoulder. My shirt was drenched in blood but I know I wasn't going to bleed to death or at least I don't think I was. I took a deep breath to calm myself and immediately doubled over in pain and jerked back upright, ribs protesting that very movement.

The Boss noticed my discomfort, "Are you in pain? Here let me make you more comfortable." He said as he raised my tied hands higher up.

I cry out in pain, this guy was just a complete bastard.

"There, all better right." He laughed and patted me on cheek then made his way to keep watch.

What I wouldn't give to be able to shoot this guy, I for sure wouldn't lose sleep.

The pain decreased to a slight dull throbbing, not sure if it was a good thing or bad. I was starting to drift, head bobbing up and down, but I knew I wasn't tired. My body was shutting down on itself. '_Maybe it's all the blood I lost_'. Was my last though as the fight to remain conscious was lost and I succumbed to darkness.

I was slightly aware of someone untying me but I couldn't focus enough to open my eyes and see who it was and what was going on. I could distantly hear someone say 'tie his hands behind his back and wake him up.' I felt myself being turned to my side.

If it wasn't the pain of my shoulder being moved it was probably the harsh slap in my face that brought me back to reality.

I groan in pain as I open my eyes only to be met by the boss kneeling over me. He pulls me up to my feet by the front of my shirt. The sudden movement causes me to stagger and collapse back to the floor on my knees only to be pulled back up again but this time from behind.

I was in a chokehold position with a gun next to my head being guided towards the door. I guess they did meet with their demands. I look at the getaway car and notice it was my car. _'What the Hell!'_ We step put the door slowly, the bosses gun still pointed at my head while we are flanked by the two remaining gun men guns also raised. I hear people gasp.

I look around as see the whole team standing with the crowd. Anger clearly in their faces. I must look really bad, and then I remember of course, I'm a bloody mess. I look directly at Briggs, he slightly nods then discreetly points at his watch. I take a good look at it and notice it's those G.P.S watches we use for stings.

I felt for the first time relief knowing they had a plan to get me out of this horrible situation.

We arrived to the car and the boss tells one of his guys to open the door and open the backseat door. He then proceeds to shove me in the car, hissing in pain as I land sideways first on my bad shoulder. Now I'm laying on the backseats on my stomach but I desperately try to sit up to look out to my teammates before we take off.

"If I See anyone following us and I will shoot this boy in the head! Julio check if the money is in the trunk." Yelled the boss as he got into the car then proceeded to grab me again bringing me closer to him, probably using me as a shield if the police try something, and puts the gun back to my head.

Julio jumps inside the car saying "Looks like it's all there boss!"

"Good! Now let's go. We must ditch this car as soon as possible. You know where to go."

We took off speeding, but I managed to get a last glance at the team.

I was surprised we didn't all die in a horrible car accident by the way this guy was driving my car. I was grateful he wasn't banging her up but I feared more for my life. We can to a sudden stop I slid forward as smashed my head on the head rest bringing back my headache but on the bright side, I wasn't the only one who got smashed. I look to my right and see the boss clutching his face cursing the driver.

I chuckle into the rag that was still tied to my head but quickly stop and disguised it as a cough as the boss turns to glare at me.

Next thing I know the door opens and I am dragged out of the car falling on my back hitting my head on the pavement, white light flashed in my now blurred vision that I start to writhe in pain. By now everything was hurting. I just wanted a day off to relax, not this.

I compose myself and sit up leaning on the side of the car. No one was paying me any attention at the moment so I took that opportunity to look around and see what escape routes I could take or if I spotted on of the team members coming down to my rescue. Unfortunately I was seeing none. I had no idea where I was. I car parked behind us and two men got out, one loaded the bags of money onto their car while the other talked to the boss and then lifted his chin towards me. I guess they were discussing what to do with me now. _'What's taking these guys so long to come find me.'_

I start panicking as both men start walking towards me, one pulling his gun out but instead of shooting me; he shoots the two men who were with him in the store. I sit there in shock as my scream gets muffled by the rag. I was so afraid. These guys can easily kill their own in a heartbeat.

I felt something wet drip on my face and it took me a moment to realize they were actually tears. I have never been more afraid in my life. I start to crawl backwards as they come to me but I stop as one of the men from the other car raises his gun and points it at me. I close my eyes as I wait for the bullet that would end my life when I feel the rag being taken out of my mouth only to have it hanging loosely on my neck.

I open my eyes and see him once again kneeling in my level. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." He says as he lifts me up to my feet. "You are free to go." I stumble as he pushes me forward to walk, my back facing them. They didn't even bothered to untie me first. But I didn't dare to look back. They were giving me a chance to walk away. It was almost too good to be true, I kept expecting them to shoot me any minute. Each step was excruciating, my vision was blurred the entire time and I was on the verge of hyperventilating. All I could hear was my shallow breathing as I suddenly became dizzy.

I almost missed the sound of a car speeding away, I bravely look back and try to focus my blurred vision only to see a gray SUV turning the corner. I turn forward when I hear another car approach, this car I easily recognized as Paul's piece of crap jeep. I have never been so glad to see that car in my whole life.

I fell onto my knees once again thinking I'll probably have bruises on my knees but that didn't matter. I was safe now, and I can finally have my day of to relax…well days, until I get better.

I started to fall face first only to be caught by someone. I didn't even bother to remain conscious, I knew I was in safe hands plus I'll see them again when I wake up.

'_Thank god it's over.'_

**So there you go. I hope you guys liked it. I would have written a hospital scene but since I already did that I didn't want to repeat endings. Also before you ask the bad guys get caught because SWAT was waiting for them around that corner. Seriously, I hope you guys liked it. Please oh please leave me nice reviews, and prompts. I tried to combine some you guys gave me on this one. Oh also, are they too long? I can shorten them but I feel like I can't do much if it's short. Let me know if you like them this long. And thank you for reading. I promise I won't take long to post another story this time. Till next time….psst don't forget to review :P**


End file.
